A Familiar Bond
by Samstar1990
Summary: A green infliction upon the iris is a seal of magic upon your fate for better or worse. Antonio and Gabriel have very different paths ahead of them yet will continue to walk them side by side influence much more than they realise. The story is not always about them but they will always be the defining thread.
1. El Toro approaches

There was a vast realm riddled with various terrains and cultures all woven together with the threads of magical energy, making the lands lush with life and bountiful in resources. The land was made up of various Kingdoms and Duchies, bordering one another and working together through trade and other variations, the leaders of each area met regularly and were social creatures as well as caring towards their subjects. Each held it's own standards on policies such as policing and health care, and although the ideals were not always shared they were accepting of the difference. This indifference came from the long history of the realm; riddled with nothing but war and carnage, the land itself still remains scorched and the wounds shone through as uninhabitable areas. Such violence was not wanted and many would use the past as examples of misbehaviour. As such the land in the present was experiencing an age of peace and thus set to work improving their lives.

Magic was a large staple of the lives of those who lived there. Those without the natural ability used enchantments, potions and powders to help them through their work, of course these came at costs but the long term benefits were plentiful for the penny. Those with natural ability did not need to spend money on such things and tended to make businesses from their mana, the only real cost being to their energy levels. The magically endowed could easily be identified by their eyes. The iris would have at least flecks of vivid green within it and at most possessed fully green iris'. It was a rare colouring and as such can be unnerving to those unused to seeing them. It was like looking into a dangerous animal, some would say.

And they were not far from the truth for some individuals. The ones driven mad by their own blood and seek only for chaos across the land. The ones the Dukes and Kings try their hardest to suppress.

One of the more important Duchies was ruled over by the Duke Carriedo. The Lord Carriedo had two sons both to the same woman however both were assigned with very different last names. His eldest was called Gabriel De Silva; a tall tanned male, with long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail down his back, and large blue eyes. Gabriel or Gabbie as he was known, was born before the duke's marriage to his wife and given her maiden name as a tribute to her father in the neighbouring Duchy, he was a bright young man with a knack for swordsmanship and an interest in trade. As the eldest he was in line to take over the lands once his father felt he was ready for the opportunity.

His younger son was called Antonio Carriedo. Born within wedlock, where he did not gain his mother's name, he gained her eyes. Bright vibrant green and his fate was sealed with them. Being the youngest he had no ties to being the Duke, yet his father spared no expense in his education. He didn't want to leave his little mage with no way of controlling his powers once they erupted, and for the most part his wife took care of their son. He felt content knowing his family was in good hands.

Both sons however were about to be thrown into a tangled web that started with a letter to their mother.

Antonio found himself stuck within sleep, unable to stir from the abyss of his dream. He stood there confused and fully aware of his surroundings shining white against the black backdrop, with no indication where the ground ended and the sky begun. The sound of hooves slowly began to fill the air and a light appeared in the very distance. Antonio narrowed his eyes and tried his best to see the pin of light before him as the sound stopped. Whatever it was had seen him as much as he could see it, and after a few moments the sound came back and was getting louder. The hooves went from a canter to a full on run and Antonio felt his heart drop as the light morphed and transformed itself to be a large bull, horns down and charging. The boy's legs locked up and he didn't know what to do, or at least he could control himself enough to move out of the way. The creature came closer and closer but all Antonio could do was raise his arms in preparation for the impact.

As the bull struck, his eyelids forced themselves open and he was left staring at the wooden panel ceiling of his bedroom leaving him staring at the wooden ceiling of his bedroom. Again confusion overtook him as he panted, mentally exhausted, and trying to bring himself clarity by picking out the small details in the panels he was looking at until, eventually, he convinced himself he was awake. He rose, bringing a shaking hand to his face and wiped away the sweat. Perhaps that had just been a nightmare, more likely than not it wasn't though, madre had always been clear that a mage's mind was fragile; to feel like this meant it had to be something. Something was coming for him...

A small rasping of knuckles on his door brought his attention and he pushed himself up clearing his throat.  
"Ah si? Who is it?" He called as his voice broke, attempting in vain to correct his appearance, unfortunately he looked like a drowned rat but he still tried. The door slid open reveal a woman with soft set features and long brunette hair down her back. "Mama…sleep well?" Antonio laughed nervously.

She remained silent and entered the room, gliding in the ladylike manner she always managed to possess, behind her Gabriel could be seen looking worried himself and the younger automatically assumed the worst.

"Are you feeling ok Toto?" She asked taking the jug of water from the side of the bed and pouring it into a bowl "You were screaming"

Screaming? Antonio swallowed to check and his throat felt sore. That would explain the worried looks he was getting and he wondered how loud he had managed to get. He was also coming to realise that he found himself drifting back and forth as he space out and snapped to attention realising that his mother was speaking.

"I asked you if you had been dreaming ok" She repeated softly but with the tiny hint in her tone, she hated repeating herself "Your face is all red"

He wanted to tell her he felt fine but as she placed a cold cloth to his head, the boy closed his eyes immediately feeling soothed. Like a spell had been cast on him, his body sagged and he struggled to stay sat up. Antonio had not realised how hot he had become, it was like experiencing fever, and the pleasant urge to give in swept him up like a pleasant breeze. Near instantly his body collapsed back onto the bed. Gabriel made a noise and rushed forward only to be stopped by his mother with a hand. Antonio's eyes fluttered open again but the eyes were slow and unresponsive.

To say the younger felt fine a moment ago, suddenly he was thrust into a foggy confused again.

The people in the room he could have named just seconds ago were suddenly strangers, and the boy's breathing increased in fear and tears began to form.

Gabriel was unsure what his mother was thinking as she tended to the boy who had gone from lucid to delirious in mere seconds.

"It's just a magical build up nothing to worry about" the woman cooed gently continuing to mop the boy's brow.

The elder made a groaning noise and rolled his eyes. Another magical build up? As much as he cared about his brother he hated seeing such bullshit happening in his own home. Every other day it was Antonio this and Antonio that and it was all because of his ability to do magic. It was times like this he wished he was an only child.

"El…"

This caught his attention though as Antonio fell back under his own magic. El what? What on earth was he doing now

"El Toro…"

And with that he was fell back to sleep. Madre looked over him and smiled. "He'll be fine"

Gabriel was now annoyed and a little bit pissed off. The rest of the day went on as if nothing had happened apart from his younger brother was being fussed over by servants again. He retreated to the garden and turned his attention to a dead tree hidden away in an unused area. Reaching up to redo the ribbon in his hair, he tried his best to keep his hair from his eyes and once he was satisfied he prepared himself in the fighting stance, a hand hovering over the blade in his hilt as he faced the petrified bark.

Each sword motion was precise as he was taught and the bark chipped and cracked and buckled under his assault. He let out his stress away from the public eye until he fell to his knees and dropped his weapon breathing heavily. Papa always said he let his emotions get the better of him, that he needed to learn to let the waves roll around him. He was a brother though, jealousy came part and parcel right?

Jealousy though.

What was he jealous of exactly? Gabbie pulled himself to sit on his behind with his knees up, his arms came out to rest on the knees as he stared at the broken bark on the ground in thought. He was the eldest, he was meant to take over these lands when his father deemed him ready. He was meant to be an expert of military, and law, and trade, and agriculture, and everything else in between! But how was he meant to know when he was ready when his baby brother was the one in the spotlight. His baby brother was the one being fussed over and groomed to be great, maybe even greater than himself. Although no that wasn't it...

His worry and frustration was a byproduct of his jealousy but maybe. Maybe he was jealous of how carefree Antonio could be. Being second born he could be whatever he wanted to be, and being a mage meant he had the pick of anything and everything. He had to find a way to beat the green monster on his back, he didn't want to hate his brother, it wasn't his fault for how he was born. Eventually the elder smiled feeling the tension release from himself.

He would be a good Duke and a good big brother that was for sure.

He recomposed himself and wandered back into the house stretching as he went before stopping himself. Ahead of him, he saw Antonio, just standing there unmoving in his night shirt.

"Antonio?" he spoke without realising and the other reacted, he slowly looked over his shoulder towards the other. Gabriel felt his heart pull seeing the other's face; tears were falling and he looked red with fever. The elder moved towards him. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"El Toro" the other muttered shaking as he spoke "El Toro…"

The bull again huh? Gabriel bit his lip "What about the bull Antonio?" He asked slowing reaching out to the other.

"He is going to get me" the younger responded choking out more tears as the elder embraced him "El Toro… El Toro…" He continued to mutter over and over. This left the elder in a bind, there was no bull he knew this, and mama had mentioned that this was all normal so he should leave him right? He began to let go and the other looked at him with large pain filled eyes. Gabriel turned from him and pulled away completely.

"Look, stop being stupid you will be fine Antonio." he began to move away but stopped hearing something crumple down and his heart fell again.

Antonio seemed to regress unable to tell fantasy from reality "D-don't leave me" he begged "He'll get me...El Toro will get me"

Trying hard not to hear Gabriel began to walk away. Antonio was old enough to look after himself he was fourteen years old for heaven's sake.

"Gabbie don't leave me!" The yelling continued "I'm scared!"

The big brother in him stopped his feet, wasn't this what he was just having a mental crisis over? Didn't he promise himself he would be a good sibling? Antonio's fever was making him child like and his first response was to leave him there. He swore he could almost hear sarcastic clapping in his head. Gabriel felt his lip tremble and he dared to glance back at the other. The teenager was on his knees looking at him with hope as their eyes met, he reached out to the other as new tears rolled down his face and he sniffled. Gabriel just stared at the other without a word.  
"You know this is all in your head right?" Gabriel spoke with a monotone voice and he watched Antonio possess the words before his breathing began to increase and he began to work himself up.  
"I'm sorry Gabbie" he cried "I...I… Don't hate me" He sniffled and guilt hit the elder like a boulder to the gut.  
"Just calm down already ok? I don't hate…" The boy started to speak just as Antonio began to hiccup on an account of his tears. The boy had worked himself into such a state even his lungs were throwing a fit. In short he was a mess. Gabriel sighed in defeat, this was getting him nowhere, and walked back over to his younger brother pulling him up and into his arms where he stroked his back.

"Now look what you have done" he joked "You gave yourself hiccups. But don't worry I won't leave you, I won't let that bull hurt you" Antonio calmed in the elder's arms, with just the occasional shudder from the hiccuping. He then grimaced at the wet feeling of the night clothes. Antonio felt like he was burning up and his clothing was sticking to him, there was no way that he was comfortable at the moment. Were the servants not changing his clothing? Where were the people who were left in charge of the younger anyway. Gabriel felt his annoyance build again fuelled by an urge of protectiveness as he gripped the other tighter to his chest despite the affect to his own clothing.

So not changing his clothes and letting him wander off in a haze were what they were paying servants for nowadays huh? He was going to have to sort this.

Seeing as Antonio had managed to somehow traverse half the manor in his state, it took a little time to direct the younger back to his room. Inside he found a maid stammering about how she couldn't find the young master; the girl they had left in charge. She was young and inexperienced and it suddenly all made sense how a fever sufferer could get one up on her. She helped him bring Antonio over to a large armchair by the fire before he dismissed her.

Despite her protests about her job he was stubborn enough for her to admit defeat, this was his brother and his responsibility. He then encountered a new problem, Antonio had become delirious again and every time Gabriel left his sight he began to panic and call out to him.

Gabriel remembered another time like this. When Antonio was eight years old his magic started to come to materialise; he remembered it well as it was also the first night the two were spending in different rooms. Up until that point his brother had been plagued with nightmares that were only soothed by sleeping with another in the room. He laughed to himself remember how naively he though that night would peaceful.

Around midnight he heard screaming coming from the room across from him. At first he wondered if the other was having a nightmare but when he listened the voice sounded more painful and in a panic he grabbed his wooden training sword and bolted from his room. Hesitating a moment as the place went silent, he gently pushed open the door hoping the sound meant the other was sleeping. Gabriel remembered the fear that gripped him in that moment seeing the room.

Black burns scorched the walls and the candles were knocked over and sprawled across the floor. The mirror was smashed and even the bed was thrown on its front. In the middle he saw Antonio grasping his hand. Their two eyes met and all they saw in one another was fear.

"Antonio what happened?" he yelled running over as the younger flinched and tried to move away  
"I don't know, but I did it…" he cried as a spark of lightning erupted from his hand and narrowly missed Gabriel's face. The elder became fearful for himself.

"I'll get mama" he yelled jumping to his feet

"Wait Gabbie don't go!" Antonio cried "I'm scared please…"

He remembered stopping after hearing the fear in the voice. It outweighed his own tremendously. The inability to control your own body and what it can do. He swallowed hard and then smiled.

"Ok, I won't go" the elder looked around and seeing a large piece of fabric dishevelled on the floor walked over to it. He wasn't sure if it was the curtains from the window, or if it was the bed sheets, he just knew it was perfect in that moment. The cloth was pulled over the two of them in a weird little makeshift blanket tent. He smiled and rested his hand against Antonio.

"Someone will come soon ok? So let's just wait a little longer" Gabbie told him with confidence, using it to trick the other into calm "Just hold on, ok Toto? You'll be fine I promise"

Gabriel returned to the present as he pushed the tin bath in front of the teenager in the chair. He was always there for his little brother in times like this huh? At least no one can claim he isn't understanding of the mage folk. He reached out to Antonio from where he was knelt and took his hand.

"I'm right here ok? Just wait a little longer"

This time the younger seemed to understand and Gabriel laughed to himself. He was always asking for him to wait again wasn't he? Well now he just had to fill the tub with water right?

First he drew the water and heated the stove before throwing off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. He had never bathed another before but if he left Antonio covering in sweat he'd get a chill right?

"All right baby bro, let's get you feeling all better!"

Mama had spent the day looking over her magic books. To hear her youngest speak of an animal from his mind could only mean one thing. A familiar was coming. She herself did not possess one so she could only speculate on what her son was going through. All the text she read spoke of the trial of accepting the animal, how it would test the user as the link was created. The illness her youngest was experiencing was the byproduct of this test and once it passed he would be linked to his familiar. Was it truly that simple? Even if it was, the effect it was having on his body made her fret and worry.

She did know however this was a sign of great things for her son. Antonio was destined to become one of the great mages of his time, one skill in the art of the hardest magic of all, that of spirits. Spirit magic was a dangerous hazard on your health and soul if done without a connection to the spiritual realm. If the mind is strong, a spirit taking the form of animal crosses the planes of existence and becomes a link between both worlds. When connected to their host, the mage can tap directly into the source of magic itself. Once the mage masters this, spell work enters a whole different realm and magic takes on a new meaning.

The books however did not tell her what this meant. Should she find someone more suited to teaching him. Or did this mean Antonio would have to learn this alone. It was a heavy load upon her heart and mind.

Once night fell she decided it was best to check up on the sick one, when a mother spends the day worrying, seeing her child's face usually soothed her some what. She gently pushed on the door frame and slid the door open a peak before pausing.

Antonio slept peacefully under his sheets looking a little more relaxed, he was still flushed however he seemed to be recovering nicely. The candlelight of the the single stick flickered and illuminated his face orange, as well as his hand on his chest rising and falling with his breathing. She noticed it was gently clasped around another hand and following the line of the bed noticed his older brother's who had fallen asleep across the bed next to him. Their mother smiled sweetly, the two of them were going to be ok. She contemplated entering the room and waking the two so the elder could return to his bed. The look on his face was calm and gentle so he was sleeping well. Maybe it would be ok if they stayed in the same bed tonight. What would be the harm?

"Excuse me" a small voice rang out grabbing her attention as a servant approached her. "A letter just arrived for you Duchess"

She took the envelope and her brow furrowed. For a letter to arrive this late at night, it was never a good sign.


	2. And still you are my brother

The two horses circled the training area; the riders calm and collected as they came to stand in their chosen positions. The tall stature of the Lord Carriedo sat proudly upon his mature Stallion and his resolve took on the same presence as when he would when commanding his own army staring down the enemy. Although this time his opponent was his own son; Gabriel couldn't help his own stance become shaken in the man's shadow. Slowly he pulled his hand up to position his weapon and attempt to be intimidating himself, even though in his heart of hearts he knew the fear was present on his face. The two had been at it all morning with lessons on fighting and command and he was nearing his limit but he knew that was exactly what his father intended. This was Gabriel's chance to prove his calm when faced with the pressures of the battlefield when he took over from the elder.

The younger brother was draped over the wooden posts of the fence surrounding the area watching silently and a little envious. Antonio had only just recently recovered from fever and was taking any moment to be outside especially with the whispers he had been hearing lately. Tonio was worried, apparently he was special; he could use a type of magic that was only available to few mages and as such his mother was going to begin a new intensive training. He looked over at his brother on his horse and sighed. He could understand Gabriel needing training after all he was going to become something truly important. The most he could do was, well…nothing. He forced a smile and stood up straight. Be supportive, Gabbie deserved it.

The two horses dug deep into the ground and pounded forward with furious bloodlust. The shining of metal flashed in the midday sun. The two men met in the middle and the blade's clashed as their beasts pushed themselves together as they circled. The elder's leg became trapped and it affected him greatly as he gritted his teeth and his attacks became slightly delayed. His father noted this used the delay to his advantage. The sword came down and as the younger swiped upwards to meet it the other hand came out to push him from his centre. Gabbie heard his brother call out as the world turned sideways and although he was taken by surprise, his training kicked in and he rolled away from the horses to avoid being trampled to death. Although he realized as the sand rubbed against his bare skin, an anger burst forth and  
he sat up on the ground glaring at his father with a raw rage.

"What the hell!" He snapped "I thought this was meant to be a lesson of skills!"

"And you think your enemy will be so forgiving?"

Gabbie held his tongue and stared up wide eyed at his parent, feeling his heart pound against his chest from a weird blend of emotions within the teenager. His father trotted over and continued.

"In the art of battle, you do not show weakness. The moment you do all code of conduct in combat is forgotten. You will be seen as something vile and easy and they will not hesitate to knock you down! There is not much time before you will take the land for yourself. You must be better than this!"

"I'm trying!"

"Then try harder!"

Antonio climbed over the wooden beams and rushed across the sand towards the elder. Gabriel was shaking a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his first instinct was to lash out trying to hit the intruder. The younger managed to avoid the attack but fell onto his behind as he did. Gabriel was too angry to even feel remorse in that moment. Why wasn't he ready? He was too weak, he was too easily overtaken. Ignoring the other as he attempted to get back up, he rose in one movement and stared at their father as he departed his stead.

"I swear to you I will be ready you hear me!"

He pushed past Antonio as he got to his feet and left him standing in the pen as servants hurried around to try and tidy the place. It left Tonio feeling a little useless, but it wasn't like he could relate to his brother in this situation.

It lay a little heavy on his mind.

-  
Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in

Antonio you are not concentrating hard enough!

The young boy opened his eyes and recoiled a little meeting his mother's eye directly. The sudden connection plus the sheer annoyance irradiating from the iris' were enough to throw the boy completely off his own game. He laughed it off with a hint of nervousness and rose a hand to his head.

"S-sorry" He stuttered out "I am trying I swear Madre, but meditation is just, well it's hard" Antonio admitted deflating his posture. His mother rolled her eyes; yes she knew very well this was hard for her youngest, he was energetic and carefree and was probably powered by some form of lightning she guessed, but she could not overlook the basic fact that her son was unprepared for the power he was receiving at an alarming rate.

She wondered if the sickness was still plaguing the child, the creature in his dreams was no longer trying to attack him apparently, but it had not left his dreams entirely, just lay next to him staring expectantly. Just waiting. Always waiting.

"Antonio. You have to take this more seriously, I can only do so much considering I do not know a single thing about the complexity of what you are going through" She scolded as her son's shoulders sagged.

He forced a smile and laughed again "Ok ok, I will try again"

Antonio shuffled himself in a more comfortable position and crossed his legs over, back straight and hands gently laid over one another on his lap. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He tried so hard to remain calm but his brother was still playing on his mind and he felt like he was abandoning him for something it felt like he was never going to get.

"Now focus your centre. As you breathe in you take in pure energy, as you breathe out you release all your shackles to this plane"  
His mother instructed slowly keeping her demeanour calm

"Nothing can hurt you in this space, you are safe here"

Antonio wanted to make comment, but he hushed himself focusing on the feeling of security. He was with his own mother of course he felt safe. This time though he ended up dwelling on the idea. The sentence changing into a warm sensation that washed over him. He felt a small tug on himself. But not from his own means.

"Detach yourself from negativity of mortal realms"

Antonio felt his body sag as something drew him in. something on the other side gently embracing him. It was weird and he wanted to speak out but his tongue remained still, it was like receiving a massage. All his tension was gone, every pressure point on his body was hit instantaneously and he was slipping into a state of relaxation. In the back of his mind he knew this was not all his own doing and that something else was interfering with him but unable to process the idea of fear the mage slipped beneath the surface of the spiritual realm.

Gabriel entered the room without much thought throwing the door open with force. Especially in his irritated state, it never occurred to him that the study was going to be used today for Antonio's training until he too met his mother's stare beyond the large wooden door. He felt his whole body cease up and he flushed in embarrassed. If anything the encountered with the frustrated parent was enough to ground him again.

"Ah sorry! I forgot I did I swear" he moved his weight from one foot to the other, trying to figure out whether he was going to flee the situation or not.. The woman rose from her sitting position and the skirt of her simpler gown slumped and swayed back into the perfect place on her body.

"I understand, that but I having enough trouble getting your brother to pay attention to his lesson without unwanted distractions" She huffed "Now I will have to start all over again"

Gabriel looked passed her to where Antonio sat on the floor. "Well. He hasn't even noticed I am here" He pointed out. His mother looked confused for a moment and turned around to look at the younger on the floor.

His posture had become slumped making him appear as a perfect shape of the letter C. His eyelids has also fallen open but the iris beyond them were distant, the pupil diluted and they gave off a faint glow. It appeared that the other had finally figured out how to enter a meditation state.

"Well this is perfect" Mother Smiled looking back to Gabriel "I need you to do something for me"

Antonio opened his eyes to nothing but black. It was an odd experience within his own mind. He was falling although no, that was not right. Even if he couldn't see it he could feel it against his skin, something moving past him and around him causing a sluggish slow drag downwards from black to true black. It was like he was sinking through water, drowning in a world where he needed no air. Eventually his feet touched the ground or at least he believed it to be ground, all Antonio could say for sure was; this place was very black.

Suddenly a dazzling light erupting a few centimetres from him forcing him to cover his eyes and recoil away and when it had died in its stead was the large mighty bull Antonio had come to off handily know. But this time he was not dreaming and his presence was almost all there this time. He felt himself tremble a little in fear and anticipation combined. The beast looked down at him all aglow in a bluely white aura and towered over the teenager. It was a monstrous size.

The fear was replaced with confusion as the beast knelt before him.

'Welcome' Antonio placed a hand to his head. The beast did not speak and yet he heard words. The boy opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out and a hand went to his throat. The beast noticed and lay down 'There is no air here so sound does not travel, if you wish to speak just think it and it will be'

'This is…strange' Antonio admitted thinking on the words as he attempted to master a whole new way of communication. He heard the bull laughing in his head at him and ended up flushing in embarrassment.

'Why am…I here?' he managed to say and the creature looked him in the eye. It was at this point Antonio noted the creature had soft gentle eye, protective and caring. He felt more at ease.

'You were having trouble entering meditation so I assisted' the creature admitted 'Please do not hold it against me but I had to override your own brain waves to do it, it appears you possess too much brain activity to do it yourself this time'

'Override?!' Antonio exclaimed looking worried 'You brainwashed me?!'

'In the simplest term' The creature replied

'Please don't say it so normally' The teenager replied realising that this was going to be a very long and weird experience. He began to worry a little over if this was what he was meant to experience and what it was he needed to do before he returned, how was he even meant to return to the mortal realm anyway?

'We are here to help you accept your destiny, or at least to discover what stands in the way' The bull continued 'Something clouds the path that connects us. Through finding this, we can continue'

Antonio nodded in a numb fashion and sat down on the ground where he stood. This felt like this may take some time. He hoped that this meant he was not being a nuisance, I mean he must look ridicules right now in the real world.

Gabriel sat next to his younger brother as he remained zoned out from the world. Once again he was stuck baby sitting the little mage whilst his mother went off to do some form or errand. The elder sighed and lent back on his hands staring up at the decorated ceilings, one good thing to come of baby sitting the other, he frustrations at his father had waived a little. The small green monster whispered in his ear once more; he wanted his brother life, he wanted the path less gruelling. He narrowed his eyes and watched as Antonio's lips parted slightly as if speaking but not a single syllable fell out.

"I hate this house right now" Was all he could muttered to the silence of the room. Getting to his feet he wandered around the area, he was still angry about his lessons, angry that his father was so cryptic towards him. He never treated his brother so coldly but once again that was because Antonio was just the golden child with the magic powers that wasn't a disappointment.

Gabriel was deflated.

"Gabriel" The voice spoke as the door creaked open. The teen let out a long audible sigh

"What do you want father?"

It was unknown what time had passed, Antonio couldn't grasp such trivial things from this side of the spiritual boundary. He opened his eyes and looked up at the bull once more.

'Sorry, but…I can't see my problem'

The bull nodded and then rose to his feet gently moving towards the boy, bringing it's head close to the other. At first Antonio was uneasy but in his heart he felt the caring nature of the beast and instead smile slightly accepting the other into his personal space. Maybe this was what it meant to bond with the creature and yet at the same time he knew it was only a tiny step to the finished product. When the two touched forehead to forehead, the boy felt his breath ripped from him and for a moment it felt as if he had been clawed from the inside out. Which in a world of no air was particularly weird to experience. When the bull retracted away leaving Antonio feeling weaker and drifting once more, the pull of the real world began to rest on his soul and he began to drift away.

In his head though all his own insecurities and fears floated past his ears and spoke to him, whispering to him the answer he sought. However this was just the beginning of the true solution and as he felt breath return to his lung and felt the dryness of his own eyes. He would need to solve the last bit on his own.

When Antonio came too it was coming to sunset. It really had been a while. He blinked a few times to give moisture to his tired eyes and stretched his back into place looking around the empty room.

"Madre?" He asked his throat cracking a little before he swallowed "Maybe she just stepped outside?"

The younger managed to pull his stiff body off the floor and made his way across the room musing over what the answer to his problem with this new power was. As his hand reached outwards t the door handle it stopped hearing yelling on the other side.

Father was angry it seemed and Gabriel was the culprit.

"If this has anything to do with your performance outside today then you really are not fit to be my heir"

"Well fuck you, I am ready and I don't need to baby sit to prove that" Gabbie was pissed, Antonio had no idea what had started the fight but the heat was intense as he entered the room. He willed himself to speak as the two men seemed to edge closer and closer to their swords.

"That's it!" His father yelled "I have had it with your disrespect, do you understand how close you are to be disowned you ungrateful little shit?"  
Antonio made a noise that went unnoticed. He was a little terrified.

"Yeah well try me bastard because as far as I am concern I should kill you right here and now!"

"Gabbie stop it!" Antonio finally managed to get out and the elder broke from his inter thoughts and stared at the other. There was internal conflict that was true, he felt embarrassment mix into his rage but Gabriel chose to take this moment to take off outside towards the horse ring. Antonio looked between the door and his father before taking off himself worried for his brother's safety.

They made it half way across the courtyard before the elder spun on his heel and drew his sword on the younger who made a noise of surprise.

"Why the fuck did you get involved? That was my fight Tonio!" He screamed at the other with murder in his eyes. The younger faulted a little before answering.

"Because you know as well as I that you would be the one coming out of that injured or worse!"

"What are you saying?" Gabbie gritted his teeth, the nerve of the other saying such bull "Are you implying that I am not strong enough? You think I am not ready either?!"

"That is not what I am saying but getting angry at father is not going to-"

"Fuck off fairy boy, you wouldn't know responsibility if it bit you"

"Wha-? What does that have to do with anything?"

There was a pause

"Really? You have no idea? You get to take it easy whilst I am out here everyday trying my best whilst getting my ass handed to me and being told I am never good enough! You set your bed on fire and get a medal!"

Antonio growled a little.

"That is not true!"

"Oh get off it, everyone knows people with magic are lazy and get an easy run of life. Never getting your hands dirty"

"You think my life is easy? I could literally kill myself if I make a mistake and you think me life is easy?"

"Oh poor special Antonio, it must be so awful to be told that it's ok and that you are trying your best whilst you try to make water dance. Precious little snowflake will never now the fucking meaning of hard work!"

"You know what, fuck you Gabriel!" He retorted "You want to know why father doesn't think you are ready?"

"Enlighten me"

"It's because you are so far up your own ass you could kiss yourself! Sure you can do the lessons and fight with weapons but when it comes down to decisions, when it gets a little too hard mentally, you give up and flip out at everyone!"

Gabbie choked a little and fell back as Antonio continued.

" You could never lead a duck to water let alone an army of the entire Duchy! You panic and can't handle the pressure! Father doesn't give up on you and all you can do is bitch and moan about how life is so unfair! You know what Gabbie? I actually envy you, and for the first time I can't imagine why"

Gabbie had no retort but the rage of feeling vulnerable bubbled up violently, whilst Antonio had lost all patience for the one he held so much respect for. Both boys were itched for retaliation, and when no words came to either of them; it turned to more violent means.

Madre was in the study looking over the letter she had received again with worried eyes. It was a matter she never believed she would have to deal with and yet here it was, staring at her in black and white. A sharp and rapid knock at the door brought her attention upwards.

"Oh, come in"

A young servant entered looking a little paranoid and bowed before stuttering

"M'lady, the young masters, they are scrapping in the courtyard"

"They are what?!" She asked in a panic raising gracefully from her chair and jogging a little towards the door and out into the corridor as the servant followed closely "Where is their father?"

"I am unsure M'lady"

She knew this was typical, her husband could solve the disputes of neighbours and dignitaries, but when his own family was tearing itself apart he was missing.

Eventually reaching the backdoor of the home, the woman of the house found a crowd of servants from all over the household waiting and staring out the windows in a spectator style. She cleared her throat and instantly the crowd dispersed and a sense of embarrassment flavoured the air, this was a matter she would deal to later however, mother rushed outside.

There on the dirt of the courtyard, the two teenage boys wrestled around trying to get the advantage, all weaponry and spells forgotten as they went for domination over the other. Both of them were screaming all sorts of profanities into the air. As the elegant woman approached she overheard the boy's attempted to mock each other.

"Fuck you"

"Yeah well you are the son of a fucking whore!"

"We have the same mother you bastard!"

She wrinkled her nose. It was too uncivilised for their standing and the mother couldn't take it. Raising her hands the two boys were ripped from one ungracefully by a  
spell of telekinesis.

"What on earth could possess you two to believe this is becoming of your position in this family and this Duchy?"

The two boys were panting, frozen in the air and the feeling of embarrassment overtook them.

"You know what, the answer is nothing! You two are to go to the rooms and you will not come out until I say so do you understand me?"

They nodded sheepishly and the woman dropped them to their feet. Unable to look at one another both brothers froze in place; suddenly aware of the audience around the edge of the courtyard, before running off inside in silence. She sighed and shook her head, she had so much to deal with and now her boys were not even getting along. Some days she wished for normality and she had to admit today was one of them.

Antonio curled up under the blanket on his bed and stayed there fighting back tears. After the display outside he was beginning to understand his insecurities far too well.

'I am not as good as him'

'I am useless'

'I will never be able to use my familiar'

'I'm only going to hurt someone'

He pulled the blanket over his head and began to openly cry; he didn't want his brother to get in trouble; there was so much happening to him that Tonio could only dream to understand. And what did he do? He let his emotions get the better of him and yelled at the elder, and what was worse was that he broke the first rule of magic, he was a boy ruled by his emotions after all.

He never be able to summon his familiar.


	3. The Time to Mature

The carriage sway left and right jumping with every bump and hole causing the passengers within to move with the same momentum. The countryside was slowly moving past them as the party moved from one Duchy to its neighbour. The neighbour of the Carriedo Duchy was the De Silva Duchy; this was mother's original homeland and Gabriel's namesake so the two neighbours had many ties to each other. The Duke Carriedo lowered the paper onto his lap.

"Condolences my dear, your father was a wonderful man" he smiled softly and embraced her although her face remained stern and he understood the reason why. Her letter spoke that without another heir to take the seat, they were demanding she return and take it herself. This wasn't something she could do and at the same time the mother knew she had no one else to give it to.

Looking over to the opposite seat to himself, the two brother were lounging on the chair opposite from their parents in complete and utter silence, each taking it upon themselves to find anything and everything that was even remotely more interesting than engaging with each other. Since the two of them had fought each other, regardless of how embarrassed they were, both had inherited the stubbornness heir father was known for and had chosen to not acknowledge the other.

In their parent's eyes, this sibling tantrum could not have come at a worst time. Antonio needed to learn how to control his abilities and Gabriel needed to be ready for an unforeseen circumstance. At least this would teach the two of them about the hardships that come with the privileges of their lifestyles.

Antonio placed a hand to his stomach, travel sickness hitting him a little, he dared a glance at the elder and as expected he was sitting pretty, all those horse riding lessons had helped him become balanced enough to take the shaking. He grumbled a little to himself until a slight burning in his hand caught his attention.

"Fuck…" he whispered looking down at the hand against the wall of the carriage.

" Is something wrong?" Mother asked raising an eyebrow after hearing such language come fro the other so easily and he looked up meeting her eye.

"Oh it's nothing, I think I just left something back home is all, I am sorry" he laughed pulling the hand under his coat and trying hand to focus on it. Power seemed to be building within him at an alarming rate but the teen knew it was his own fault. Determined to prove to himself and his brother he was more than this magic, he had neglected his meditation and had made no efforts to connect with the Bull in the spiritual realm.

This seem to be have a nasty side affect of causing him to cast strange spell he couldn't comprehend. They causes a lot of damage too, so if it went off in such a small confinement, it would be a hazard to say the least. If he were lucky, the power would just fade away like it did sometimes and not in actuality become a ball of fire or something along those lines.

Gabriel made a noise and looked away. He cared very little about whatever Antonio was hiding. Why should he anyway? This mood he was experiencing was all the younger's fault in the first place. How could Tonio have said those thing knowing the amount of pressure he was under. Once again the precious little mage boy didn't get it. Thinking that over he bit his lip, once again the jealousy of the freedom Antonio was lucky to obtained was swirling inside his head. Still there was an uneasiness within him, something different fro the jealousy or any form of remorse for the fight he had. Could he really let something so juvenile get under his skin?

Was this the best way for a to be leader to behave?

Neither had to wait much longer, as the horses pulled into a large settlement that surrounded a large manor house in the centre. It was a cluster of large squares housing waterfalls and statues. A cultural paradise. Antonio clambered to knell on his seat and peered out the window in wonder of the place. The power seemingly fading from his hand and mind as his mood became elevated. The place his mother grew up fro covered in art and vines draped over the building in a wonderland of yellows and oranges, the warmth seeped into him and oh how he wanted to explore. Was there a chance he could once this was over? He dared not ask.

The household staff had prepared themselves outside the manor and were practically ecstatic to see their former lady step gracefully from the carriage with her husband standing proudly and protectively.

"My Lady, we welcome you home after so long" The housekeeper smiled and bowed "We have rooms prepared however, we do have a small problems to our predicament than we first anticipated"

"A problem?" She asked "What more could their possibly be for my heart to take?"

The woman leant forward and whispered gently into her ear. Mother's eyes shot wise "I see… when will the time come?"

"At sundown… The decision must be made be sundown"

The Duke turned to the two brother stood behind him. "You have a little time, I suggest you go with the servants and continue you training and sample the manor ground, be changed and ready at sundown though. Someone will come for you do you understand?"

They both nodded standing idle as they were left alone in the entranceway of their neighbour speculating what their grandfather might have been like having never met him. Gabriel folded his arms and spying the entrance to the gardens began to move towards them.

"Hey!"

The elder turned to the other who had spoken his first word to him in a while.

"What?"

"We are meant to be practising"

"Yeah…no I am going to explore and do what I want for a change." Besides he needed to be alone to calm down somewhat from the emotional rollercoaster he was experiencing.

"What… You can't! You have to think about how others see you an-"

"And what? Why do you care about me when you clearly don't care about your own practise"

"How did you..?"

"It's not hard to notice when you appear to be having trouble controlling it. Listen do everyone a favour and learn how to control it or run away or something before you hurt someone"

He left Antonio speechless with that one as he turned and strutted away to find himself somewhere secluded. The younger looked down at the hand that had caused him grief earlier wondering how the energy could be controlled, even if the answer seemed obvious. One of the servants approached him enquiring if he needed any help with his bags before leading him to a small room that would be his for a few nights; Antonio felt himself become deflated and requested to be alone for a while once they arrived. The door closed, clicking into place and with a large groaned Antonio collapsed onto the bed and curled up into a ball. At least if he napped he could get rid of his travel sickness…

The elder stared into his own reflection that stared back up at him from the thin blade. Man did he feel like a dick right now. He let his mouth run away from him but Antonio needed to know someone knew. Who knew when the walking time bomb would go off? And why? Because the idiot was suddenly neglected his studies and meditation? What could have made him think that trying to push the power down and away was going to do any good?

He let out a noise and sheathed his sword as he thought over this problem as well as his own. He refused to let the younger know it but he was right, running off like he was right now was not going to convince anymore he was Duke material. But… if he was to treat it as a chance to indulge in his neighbours way of life, then it was merely an exercise in alliances right?"

Turning to see two maid he smiled and watched as the young girl began to laugh between themselves.

Time to turn on the charm~

Whilst one neglected his duties, the other's neglected duties were about to catch up with him. They began as mild whispers breaking through the walls of his subconscious making the sleeping male toss and turn scratching the itch in his ears that was just out of reach. The second was the weird feeling of energy pulsing through him dragging him out of sleep. Antonio blinked confused as his body seemed to shiver from the unknown energy that forced him to his feet. The feeling of fear also slipped into his cocktail of emotions, wondering if it was as of a result of not doing his meditation and then the panicked thought process began as to if he had time to reach his mother before something unthinkable and most likely fatal happened to him.

When he turned around though he let out a scream as staring at him from beyond the mirror on the wall was the bull itself. Grasping at his chest and falling back into the table at the side of the bed, Antonio struggled to stammer out anything.

"It is dangerous to forego our connection"

The Bull spoke clear as day and the boy slid down the furniture a little trying to keep himself standing.

"I…I never meant to." He tried to explain "I just let my brother get to me and…"

"You are connected to your emotions as much as you are connected to the realm of spirits. If you neglect your emotions even towards your family. You put all in great danger"

"Is that why I've been having problems?"

The bull nodded and Antonio forced himself to calm down. He was making this worse before he was making it better wasn't he? He sighed. Maybe he should apologise to Gabriel for what he said. In the end he was going to support his brother wasn't he? Something suddenly dawned on him through this realisation though

"Wait… how are you here in my reality?"

"I travel freely through you dreams"

"Dreams?" He asked before he heard loud knocking and looked towards the door quickly becoming disorientated as he was now back on the bed, had he not just been standing? Talking to the spirit in the mirror? It slowly dawned upon him as he shook the cobwebs from his mind. All he had felt and seen was a dream manipulated by the spirits in the spiritual plane. He was getting a little tired of it but Tonio knew that was what he needed. The knocking continued.

"Come in" He muttered rubbing the sleep form his eyes and the drool from his mouth.

"Antonio" His father was there, he paused a moment and took in what his son had been doing. He rolled his eyes "Get changed…It seems sundown was not quick enough"

The family gathered in the great hall where several advisers were also gathered chattering among themselves about the incident at hand. The siblings still had no idea as to why they were needed to be present and ended up hanging around in the back of the hallways. Tonio was looking at Gabriel biting his lip and thinking over the super realistic dream he had had and ended up trying to figure out how to bring up his apology and get the other to accept it without him thinking one of his parents was behind it.

However the thought was short lived as a group of people came in from the other side. A blonde man and his wife with four younger people most likely their children all barely arms bar one who had a hood drawn over his head.

"Ah so you are the ones causing all the headaches for these fine men" Father joked as the family approached them.

"Yes well after hearing there was no one to carry on this great Duchy. Our family only wanted to offer our services"

"Oh? Who are you and what claim could you possibly have right now?"

Again the man across from them smiled and bowed a little.

"We are the Kirkland household. And it just so happens that several generations back, one of our own was a wife of the Duke of the time, therefore Kirkland blood is in the blood line. Even if we are not the most purest of heirs, it is better than nothing is it not"

"How dare you use my father's passing with such disrespect!"

Mother was angry at such an outburst and had been for a good number of hours it seemed. The anger seemed to intrigue the hooded boy who looked up revealing two piercing green eyes. A large jolt shot up Antonio spine and he made a noise.

"What's the matter with you?" Gabriel asked folding his arms and looking over. Antonio seemed to be staring, mouth agape.

"That boy….he is trouble I can feel it"

Gabriel turned back towards the family and looked over to the hooded figure. He didn't seem like anyone to note but… books and covers was all that came to mind.

The advisers brought the two families together it seemed to iron out what was to become of the Duchy.

"The Kirklands do have a small claim to the Seat, however since there is still a living blood relative, the Lady still has a higher claim than yourself"

"I am aware, however, the 'lady' is also married to a neighbouring Duchy and I doubt the people will be too happy that you are merging the two ways of life" The Kirkland lord smirked, it was clear he had done his homework "Unless you plan to divorce your husband"

There was a heavy silence as the idea sunk in.

"Oh but if you do that then you forfeit all the rights your children have. After all they won't be able to inherit their father's duchy since he would have to turn them away, and they certainly will not have a claim here having a father who is another Duke, there would be talk of scandal."

Gabriel growled and placed his hand on his hilt. How dare this man come here to cause such chaos.

"Yes but your presence here is seen as a declaration of war on the lands by a Lord looking for power"

Father spoke up raising an eyebrow. The other nodded his headed and motioned his eldest forward, a boy with a large amount of red hair and a stern expression

"You are correct however even though our claim is small we come here to offer it as a peace branch, a chance to allow your beautiful family to stay together, we will place my son as the acting Duke and you will have the knowledge to know we did a good deed"

He was very smug it seemed and suddenly Lord Kirkland's eyes cast away from father and beyond him. When the line of sight was followed they fell onto Gabbie who tense and gripped his sword tighter.

"After all the last time you were here. You made a scandal for yourself. You think the people have forgotten your bastard child?" He chuckled "Even the marriage wasn't quick enough to save yourselves was it?"

Father kept his eyes on Gabriel who grew more tense. Ever neutral in expression he cleared his throat.

"Well Gabriel? What do you think?"

The Elder looked up towards his father seeing something he had not before in the man's eyes.

"Pardon?"

"This man insults your honour and even worse, the honour of your mother" He spoke calmly watching his son with careful eyes "What do think we should do?"

The elder felt his heart race a little as he looked between his father and the opposing family. His father could see the frustration he was feeling and instead of telling him to calm down or be reasonable he was asking him what he wanted to do.

Eventually the elder's eyes fell onto his mother and her discomfort at the situation. She had only wanted the time to mourn her father and his grandfather but this interruption and insult match at her family was quickly bringing her down. Her composure was slipping slightly.

"I want repentance" He spoke drawing his sword in a graceful move.

The Kirkland household looked between each other and even the father figure seemed disgusted with this outcome of this development.

"And what could you mean by that?"

"You insult me and my mother in her home country and for that I want repentance" Gabriel continued "Nothing too bad. I challenge your family for the right to decide the next Duke of this land. If I win, my mother decides, if your champion wins…you decide"

There was a silence as the elder passed back and forth, blade waiting eagerly by his side as he watched the Kirkland household unable to answer in the cocky manner.

The man looked to the red head and with a rough hand smacked the boy's back to push him forward.

"Show him a true swordsman"

The male was taken by surprise, stumbling forward. He looked back at his own father unsure, but nodded drawing his own blade.

"First blood wins"

Antonio felt his heart jump from a resting beat to an anxious rhythm as the two blades clashed and the two teenagers launched into duel where neither wanted to back down for various reasons. In a real fight however, it seemed Gabriel's true potential came out. Real stakes and real adrenaline coursing through his veins, every lesson, every lecture, every skill coming our clear cut like a diamond. The younger looked to his father and saw a smile appear on the Duke's face. It seemed for the first time the Duke felt his heir was ready to take over his work.

The red head faltered for a moment, overwhelmed by the situation, and his strokes became mistimed. Gabriel felt an epiphany wash over him as the words came back to him.

'When you show weakness, chivalry goes off the table'

Smirking he dodged backwards from the blade that off balanced the Kirkland male and instead brought his leg up quickly to meet his opponents face sending him to the ground grasping his nose.

Lessons only get you so far… it's what you do on the battlefield that matters. Gabbie smirked; he finally understood.

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief, it was nearly over. Gabriel had to have drawn blood from the broken nose he caused. Soon they could go back to a more relaxed environment and he could finally give Gabbie the apologise he wanted. However instead, the mage experienced a weird phenomenon as everything seemed to slow down; it was like time itself had become sluggish around him allowing he to experience every person's actions towards this duel. He looked around wondering what could cause him to experience such a weird sensation, within him a warm sensation developed, like something was entering his own spirit. It was when the mage heard the sound of a bull approached, the hooves beating the earth and the breath flushing out in a rapid panting that he began to put the pieces together. His eyes began to give off a faint glow as the feeling of the beast rushing past him forced him to focus in on the event before him.

The hooded male pulled down his hood revealing blonde hair and acid green eyes, he was not much older than Gabriel or himself. The blonde male eyes closed and a hand rose up. Antonio's eyes turned from green to blue as his brain put together the chain of events. The Kirkland bastard was planning to hurt Gabriel! In one motion Antonio rushed forward and pushed past a confused Gabriel to create a barrier that deflected the blast away.

There was a chorus of noise as the deflected blast hit the ceiling causing damage to one corner o the plaster. The power behind the spell could have very well killed Gabriel and the realisation sunk in with everyone that this had been the intension of the newly revealed mage.

Gabriel choked on his surprise as his younger brother stood there glowing. The outline of his body took on the subtle shapes of the bull spirit in the glow giving the teen horns and a tail. Antonio had saved his life from a cheating mage and at the same time finally bonded with the spirit that plagued his dreams.


End file.
